


Sweet Nothings

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

Katie can remember a time when she used to hate silence, now though, she accepts it. Then John speaks, softly. 

"I just want to talk to you for hours about nothing..."

His voice is light but husky and she smiles slightly, moving to kiss him softly. 

"I'd listen to you talk about anything, I just love hearing your voice..."

"Kate..."

His voice is soft, tender even. 

"Oh my Kate... I love you."

"I love you too... my John."


End file.
